


A bad reaction

by Accal1a



Series: Two times Monty & Jasper got wasted on Earth [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty & Jasper go in search of more drugs after the 'Jobi Nuts Incident'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bad reaction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 'not as nice' version of the drug use. #sorrynotsorry

After the ‘jobi nuts incident’, Monty spent quite a long time convincing Jasper that there must be other drugs on Earth (because the samples on the Ark and to have come from somewhere and they couldn’t be the only ones) and that it as their mission to find them.

Jasper resisted at first, nervous about another grounder attack. After the bridge was blown, Monty convinced him that the woods had never been safer and now was the time. Eventually Jasper gave in.

~~~

They’d amassed quite a haul of plants, berries and nuts when the first drops of rain fell. By the time they were shouting at each other to be head over the wind they’d eaten most of them to no effect.

“We need to find shelter!” Monty shouted, the wind snatching his voice away.

Jasper just nodded.

After a few minutes they found a rock formation which was perfect. It had an overhang which kept them pretty dry and was facing away from the brunt of the wind. Huddling together for warmth and with the noise of the wind lessened, they were able to speak in normal voices.

“We’re never getting back to the dropship in this.” Monty said; gesturing at the torrential rain and wind so strong it was actually bending trees outside their hideout.

Jasper shivered, this time not because of the cold, and muttered something Monty didn’t hear despite their close proximity.

“Yeah, maybe the grounders are fair-weather settlers as well.” Jasper replied hopefully, not really believing it.

There was a pause and then Monty said “Want to carry on experimenting?”

Jasper looked up at this, looked out at the weather which showed no sign of changing and then back at Monty. 

“Science needs us.” He replied in a serious tone.

Monty laughed. “Yes it does.”

He passed a handful of berries to Jasper and they both ate them down quickly. 

~~~

“Monty?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I can smell the colour blue.”

~~~

“Jasper?”

“Hmm?”

“Why is gravity such a harsh mistress?”

~~~

“Monty?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t feel so good.”

Jasper’s voice was quiet and when Monty looked over at him he’d gone incredibly pale. Monty, fighting through the effects of the nuts that he’d ingested, tried to appraise Jasper without his vision turning Jasper’s hair odd colours. In the end, when Jasper didn’t say anything more, Monty started to worry.

“Jas?”

The silence was deafening, despite the rain which continued to fall in sheets outside their makeshift shelter.

“Jas!” Monty tried again, this time shaking his friend. Jasper’s head lolled to the side and Monty started to freak out. What was he supposed to do? Did he move him? Was he breathing? Why wasn’t Clarke here?

Jasper continued to be unresponsive and Monty slapped himself to try to bring his nerves under control. Jasper’s hair wasn’t pink now; his face was no longer orange and flashing. Now, Jasper was clammy, his hair plastered to his face and Monty remembered the last time he’d seen him like this, the last time he’d thought Jasper was going to die. The frought few days at the beginning of their time on Earth. The few days in which his own heart barely beat. He felt for Jasper's pulse and it was there, a little weak but his heart was still beating. Why in the hell had he suggested they take unknown plants and berries on a radiation soaked world with natives who were trying to kill them? What the hell had he been thinking?

“No, No, No. Not again. No, don’t do this to me, Jas. You’re not doing this again. Jas. JAS!” 

Monty was shaking him now; shaking the one person in this world that he couldn’t do without. When Jasper started convulsing, Monty stopped shaking him and just held him, trying to still the movement by sheer force of will. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. How could he have been so stupid?

When Jasper stopped convulsing, Monty was sure that it was over. He was sure that the one person he loved more than anything had just died in his arms. He felt for the pulse again and wept with relief when he felt it, despite the fact that it was thready now and weaker than the last time he had felt it.

Monty had never been religious but at some point he’d started praying to whichever deity which may have been listening. It was a babble of half-formed sentences; oaths and empty threats, a litany of words that were bypassing his brain entirely. He couldn’t have repeated them later even if someone had asked.

It was a long storm and Monty held Jasper for the entirety, hoping that his mere presence would be enough to stop the chemical reactions in Jasper’s body from taking him away. When the rain finally eased, Monty felt Jasper stir in his arms and he looked down. Jasper was looking up at him with a glazed expression.

“Jasper?” Monty asked quietly.

Jasper didn’t respond, just closed his eyes again and Monty wasn’t sure he hadn’t just imagined it. Checking his friend’s pulse for the umpteenth time, he noticed that it was slightly stronger than it had been before. Monty’s ability to notice the very slight changes in Jasper’s pulse was a skill he never thought he’d gain, a skill he'd never thought he would _need_ to gain. Damn this stupid planet! Still, Monty hoped that meant that everything was okay and he vowed to tell Jasper how he felt as soon as his friend woke up properly. One near-death experience was enough and he knew that now. This hellish world was trying to tell him something: trying to tell him that every single day counted; that every interaction could cause a fatality; and that there was absolutely no time to be worried about what people may think of you.

Excessive worry is exhausting and after a time, Monty fell asleep leaning against the rocks, Jasper still in his arms. He woke to one of the sweetest sounds he had ever heard.

“Monty?”

Monty was awake instantly and looked down at his friend. “Jasper!”

“Monty, why are you holding me?”

“Why am I…Jasper don’t you…” 

Monty wasn’t able to form sentences. He let go of his friend slowly and when Jasper sat up, Monty put his head in his hands and just sobbed.

“Monty, Mont. What? What is it?” 

Jasper was there in an instant, hugging him this time, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Monty just let it all out, sobbing for minutes, all of his fears, all of his worries. When Monty stopped, his sobs giving way to hiccups in their place, Jasper pulled back again slightly.

“What’s wrong, Monty?”

Monty’s lips crashed into Jasper’s in response and Jasper immediately opened his mouth to let his friend in, deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for an age, the kiss passing far more information than mere words could ever hope to. When they broke apart, both breathless, Jasper kept his hands clasped in Monty’s.

“What was that in aid of?”

Monty looked crestfallen. Of course Jasper didn’t feel the same way, that was how this worked and now he’d just messed up the only permanent relationship he’d ever had.

“Nothing. Just forget it happened.”

It was Jasper’s turn to look hurt and he hung his head, his hair falling into his eyes.

“If that’s what you want.”

Monty extracted a hand from Jasper’s and lifted his best friend’s chin up so he could look into his eyes.

“Of course that’s not what I want. I thought it was what _you_ wanted.”

“I want this.” Jasper replied, kissing Monty again. The kiss was shorter than the previous one but no less informative. 

Jasper looked around the cave and his eyes settled on the small pile of berries they’d been collecting. He reached to pick them up and Monty knocked them out of his hands.

“You don’t want to experiment anymore?”

“Don’t you remember what just happened?”

“The kiss? I thought we’d decided that was a good thing.” Jasper replied, confusion evident on his face.

“No, not the kiss, the last experiment.” 

“I remember it being fun, I think I could smell colours.”

“After that.”

“After? After that I passed out and then we were snuggling, I guess?”

“Geez, you really don’t remember?”

“Mont, you’re scaring me, what happened?”

“You nearly died Jasper, _again_ , that’s what happened. You were so sick and I didn’t know what I was supposed to do to help you. I didn’t know whether I should leave to get help or stay here and then you were shaking and I just held you. I’d been sitting there for hours holding you and wondering whether you were ever going to wake up…”

“Oh.”

“No more drugs, okay?”

“Okay.”

When they left the cave, they held hands and Monty didn’t ever want to let go. Jasper looked over at his best friend and smiled. He might not have been high anymore but Monty seemed to be shining nonetheless.

Maybe Earth was going to be okay after all.


End file.
